WTFWBVVL
by Crazy Chick 963
Summary: A funny dramatic version of the game...with 2 new characters. Join Sky and Hitomi as the journey to stop sephiroth. silly at points not my best but i was forced 2 write it...litrally!


a/n- hallo!

Warnings- hmmm…extreme girly girl-ness thanks to my friend Stef's character sky! Lemon in later chapters…rape…...crack...smut...swearing…violence etc he he enjoy….oh and Cloud and the gang will probably come in the next chap so don't worry ok?!

**

* * *

**

**Future-**

The wind blew the grass around her. She could vaguely hear a voice yelling her name in the distance. She couldn't understand it though. Pain was already consuming her. Blocking everything else. She wished she could see him.

She could feel herself fading. Her heartbeat was slowly steadying, and then falling. Warm arms wrapped around her lifting her slightly. She could feel something wet dripping onto her face.

She tried to open her eyes but they seemed so heavy. As she succumbed to the darkness off death three words invaded her mind.

"Please..don't go...I love you!"

The desprite declaration from the man she loved was all she needed to return to the light.

**Past time- wutai.**

A young girl was staring silently over the vast expanse of buildings in front of her. The traditional buildings stretched out for miles all around. She sighs running a hand though her long brown hair. Aggravated.

Looking around she quickly spotted a cloaked figure jumping carefully from building to building. Smirking she followed quickly. And so the chase began.

"Tomi! Slow down," the girl complained loudly.

"It's HITOMI! Jeez hurry up Sky!" the other called in return.

Sky frowned. She was never going to catch her cloaked friend. Finally in an attempt not to be left behind…she gave up.

"Fine! You win! Happy?!" she exclaimed making Hitomi turn and jump a few buildings.

The other withdrew the hood of the cloak to reveal her dazzling coal black eyes…eyes that were tainted with the light glow of Mako. A grin lay over her features as she poked her taller friend's nose with her finger.

"Why even bother trying sky?" she boosted gleefully "You know you can't beat me!"

"Yeah…but I'm not a certified ninja…along with other things."

She was talking about the 'special enhancements' she had been through during her 4 years in captivity with Shinra Inc.

Sky always had to be careful around Hitomi. They had been best friends for almost two years now but that still was no guarantee that she would not kill her should she ever mention her past at Shinra.

Tomi merely stuck her tongue out at her friend, before bouncing across a building only to loose her balance and fall heavily to the ground. A loud crash following after.

"ITAI!" she screamed as stood up rubbing her behind. Movement caught her eye as she quickly gave her surroundings the once over.

"Uh-oh…!" was all that could be said as she took in the twenty or so rebels surrounding her. She squeaked loudly as she jumped back onto the roof and ran for sky who was still watching where she had fallen with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Sky run!" she screamed as she ran for her friend rebels in tow.

Sky's face blanched at the sight of the men and quickly she grabbed Hitomi's wrist quickly and dragged her in the direction they had come.

They jumped quickly onto the street when a great building appeared in there line of sight. The palace.

The Guards who were surrounding the palace raised an eyebrow at the two frantic girls who were flailing their arms around their heads and yelling incoherent words. Suddenly a group of large grunt men appeared behind them in a cloud of dust.

Even in surprise all guards ran forward towards them. Swords rose.

They two girls ran past the guards and into the protective wall in front of them. Looking behind they couldn't help but laugh at the panic stricken faces of the rebels at the sight of the palace guards, and quickly they ran. Guards following behind.

They were both on the ground laughing by the time the rebels were out of sight and the captain of the royal guard was approaching them.

His stern face loomed over them. Immediately they stopped laughing and turned to the man.

"Err…hi captain…um…we'll be going now!" sky belted as she tried to pass him with a half hearted salute. Unfortunately she didn't expect him to grab her by the collar and throw her towards a stunned Hitomi, who now looked ready to slug her offender.

"Not so fast girly," his voice was deep and menacing "I thought YOU were supposed to keep the princess out of trouble not get her in it!"

The man's spit was landing on her face. She winced.

"With all due respect all I can do is ATTEMPT to stop her getting into trouble" she stated dryly wiping some spit off her face, "besides she created this mess on her own."

Hitomi who was restraining herself from attacking the captain.

"Now my deepest apologize but I better get Lady Kisaragi inside and ready. Good day sir."

And with that sky dragged Hitomi into the building. Hitomi turned her head to look art sky in aw. She had always been a little envious of sky. She was always so strong and calm. She always wished she could be like her.

Unfortunately she knew she wouldn't be able to. She was a spoilt princess. And knew it. She also knew her father wished it to. Sky was like a daughter to him. His perfect daughter.

She at one point hated her. She would tell her friends she was a freak and a monster that would attack them for no reason. Just so they would stay away from her. So they would go to her. It annoyed her to no end that they didn't.

In the end she had ended up crying behind the blossom trees in the palace grounds. What had surprised her though was that instead of some guard or servant coming to look for her it was sky.

She could still remember what she had said then…it still confused her.

"Tomi?" a voice called.

"It's Hitomi!" she fumed.

From behind the tree the very same tall blue eyed brunette that had made her cries in the first place. She growled whipping away her tears. There was no way she was going to cry in front of her!

Her face contorted to one of anger as she glared heatedly at the girl in question.

"What do you want sky?" she hissed.

Sky blinked then smiled. "to see if you were ok!"

Hitomi blinked, then huffed "what do you care anyway?"

Sky blinked a few times contemplating it then her face split into a wide grin. "Because you're my best friend!"

Hitomi blinked, so did sky then, simultaneously, the burst into laughter.

All of a sudden Hitomi was startled by a hand ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Dilly dally shilly shally!" Hitomi just grinned at her new found friend.

Sky turned to her friend with a worried expression. Her bangs were covering her eyes and a frown was on her face.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" she asked waving a hand in front of her face. Startled Hitomi fell backwards.

"Itai," she exclaimed.

"Idiot don't space out your face goes all…annoying."

"Hitomi?" a masculine voice asked.

"Hai papa!" she replied running to the man in question. Sky smiled as she watched them embrace. She wished she had that. Her family was killed a long time ago. Her father had died when she was still young but she still had her brother and mother. That was until HE came and took everything away. Her home, her friends, her family her LIFE!

Her fists clenched at the thought.

"Ne…papa what's wrong?" Hitomi asked concerned by her father's expression.

"Your sisters missing..." Hitomi cut him off before he could finish though as she was already running out the door eyes wide and blazing.

Sky quickly followed after thinking the same thing. She really did it!

Sky followed Hitomi to the harbour. The ship was gone.

"I thought she was joking!" sky exclaimed.

Hitomi said nothing. The stunned look on her face said it all.

"We have to go after her!" she yelled at her father who had just arrived guard in tow.

"I will not loose another daughter!" he replied.

"So you'll send the guard after her like you did me!" she shouted her face red and eyes brimming with tears lightly. "A lot of good that did! It only took them 4 years to find me!"

"Hitomi!" sky yelled "sir I think you should let us go after her. After all Hitomi will no which places to look for her will she not?"

"But..." he sighed knowing all retaliation was pointless, "fine but you will go prepared…and you sky better not let this one out of your sight!"

"Of course not! And what do you mean by prepared…exactly?"

Which brought them to the present? 4 years since then. They had both grown…some more than others. Hitomi was still the same midget. She had grown more mentally.

Sky however had grown into a fine young woman. She had grown in height but also she had developed more womanly curves and showed them proudly in what she wore. However it could be seen that she hadn't changed at all mentally…to Hitomi's dismay.

"Tomi are we there yet!" she wailed "I'm cold, hungry, and annoyed."

Hitomi ignored her. She was mumbling under her breath. The second sky caught wind of what she was she mumbling she burst into loud laughter.

"Since when does going prepared mean 4 years of training?"

"Since your dad said so?"

"Shut up Sky!"

Sky giggled as Hitomi stomped off. Sky followed still giggling quietly to her self. She bumped into Hitomi though the second the smaller girl stopped, knocking her off the edge of a rather high cliff.

Hitomi screamed and sky panicked waving her hands above her head. Taking a deep breath she jumped over the edge and followed after her.

Hitomi looked at the ground. Dammit! Five seconds to go.

Sky was in the same situation quickly she spun to get into the right landing position.

Hitomi landed easily. Sky followed after closing her eyes. Her feet hit the ground. Her legs shook upon impact, causing her to land on her behind. Unfortunately for her, her behinds destination was a small…sharp stone.

"YOOOW!!!" she screamed jumping up quickly and rubbing her sore behind.

Hitomi burst into a fit of laughter. She rolled on the floor while sky glared still rubbing the sore patch on her behind, painfully.

"Its not fucking funny!" sky pouted "stop laughing Tomi!"

Hitomi laughed harder and stuttered out a "it…its….hit…Tomi!"

Sky kicked Hitomi's head. Hitomi jumped up and glared at her "what was that for!" she yelled.

"What do you think midget!"

"Why you… you… SCHIZOPHRENIC SALMON!"

"Now that's just too far!"

Hitomi just stuck her tongue out and stalked off. Sky's face split into a sly grin.

Quietly she walked up behind Hitomi and with a war cry of fish jumped on Hitomi's back knocking her to the ground.

"I'll SCHIZOPHRENIC SALMON you!" she yelled as she tickled Hitomi's sides making her scratch and punch at her. With one clean punch she knocked her clean into a bush.

A minute later a depraved sky appeared. Hitomi's face blanches.

Sky looked at her confusedly. "Holy…" Hitomi chocked out as a slimy substance fell on Sky's head.

Looking up she completed her friend's sentence "shit!"

Slowly she walked backwards "I have a plan!" sky said looking at the hairy beast before her. Hitomi looked at it over her friends shoulder.

"Which is?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…you destract it by pating it…" Hitomi raised a hand.

"And what do you do?"

"Well…I…RUN!"

Sky bolted leaving a confused Hitomi to follow after beast in tow.

Hitomi finally caught up to sky her face fuming in anger "Thanks!" she yelled.

"What happened to the plan?"

"That was no plan! That was your escape!"

"This is your fault you know!"

"No! It's yours!"

"No! it yours!"

"No it's not, its yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

The beast soon gave up, But in truth he was annoyed by the two's constant arguing.

As it unfortunately continued till the duo reached Midgar, and also a point where they were panting heavily but amazingly still arguing.

"Is not!" Hitomi wheezed.

"Is to! Hey! We're in Midgar!"

"Really? So we are!" sky yelled "Imagine that…"

Sky looked around noticing she was alone. Hitomi was already entering through the gate.

"Hey! Wait on me!"

Sky chased after Hitomi catching her half way down the street.

"Hey…Tomi…your 19th birthdays coming up right?"

"Yup!"

Sky grinned "better get your present then!" and with that she ran of.

Hitomi sighed "what's the bet she gets herself lost…"

Sky smiled as she looked in the shop windows. She had only just managed to get onto the top plate. She had to seriously bribe the guards into letting her up but…lets just say she has her…ways.

Something in the shop window caught her eye. Now that would annoy Hitomi.

In the window was a stringy black bra and matching thong. She approached the shop and went through the door. The shop assistant was a middle aged woman dressed in a short shirt and mini skirt. She smiled at sky.

"Do you have that in a size 8?" she asked pointing to the set.

"Yes just let me get it for you!"

She smiled and looked around at the various objects in the shop. A pair of fluffy handcuffs caught her eye.

The shop assistant arrived with a box in hand. "Is that all?" she asked politely.

"Yeah thanks," sky handed over the right amount of money and took the box.

As she exited the shop she spotted Hitomi walking curiously down the street. Sky bounced towards her startling her by shoving the box into her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your present silly!" she replied hitting her on the arm.

Hitomi sighed and opened it. Her eyes widened as she blushed and closed the box quickly "what the fuck is that!" she screamed.

"Well you are turning 19 Tomi, you'll be hitting your sexual peak!" she said giggling.

Hitomi blushed harder "Just because your no virgin doesn't mean I have to be!"

Hitomi stomped off leaving a pouting Sky in her wake "oh come on Tomi, when you meet that right guy he'll love it!"

"Shut up, Sky!"

Suddenly the ground shook. People gave startled shouts as they looked around for the source.

The shaking grew more violent as a series of explosions took place around them. Buildings were starting to collapse and people were running for cover and screaming in pain.

Sky looked about angrily as she ran to help an old woman whose leg was trapped. As she freed her a young man came to help the woman away calling her mum.

Hitomi was looking around at the pain around her. Fire was starting to consume the plate.

"Sky!" she screamed "I think we should get the hell out of here!"

"You think!" she said sarcastically, but loudly in a tone of shock instead of sincere moodiness.

They both ran. Jumping over fire and rubble as they went. Suddenly both were alerted by two young children crying. The building above them had just collapsed and was falling toward them.

They both nodded to one another before lunging and each taking one of the children into their arms.

Rubble was falling in lumps from buildings making it almost impossible to move.

"Dammit!" Hitomi cried drawing her sword. She slashed at everything in her path. Looking to her left she could see sky had done the same with one of her swords.

"Almost there," she whispered to herself. With a leap she jumped onto the second plate.

"Hitomi!" a voice cried.

Putting the child down, she looked over the edge.

"A little help?"

Hitomi smirked at the chance to be the one to help her but none the less pulled her over the edge rather harshly.

Sky's face sunk as she looked in front of her. "Tomi…err…don't turn around…"

"Why?" she asked turning around anyway "so that's why…"

They were surrounded by Shinra troopers.

"Stay were you are!" one called out, as two of them came over and took there weapons. Another two handcuffed their hands behind their backs.

"Hey watch it!" sky yelled as one of their hands accidentally groped her behind.

After being put into separate vans they were taken to the headquarters they were lead towards an elevator and uncuffed much to their confusion.

As soon as they entered the elevator it became apparent why. Rufus Shinra and one of his Turks occupied the elevator.

"Welcome ladies, I hope you don't mind but I have the need to ask you some questions." Rufus's voice was clear and deep.

"I'm Reno Sinclair; try anything and you'll have to deal with me!"

"Oooo! Looks like little Rufus got himself a boy toy!" Sky giggled.

Reno fumed but Rufus remained calm "I do think you should behave your selves."

"Why we can escape anytime!" Hitomi beamed.

"How do you expect to do that?" Reno asked.

"You have no weapons" Rufus spoke coolly.

"We have no weapons?" she asked turning to Hitomi "oh my god we have no weapons! Did you know that? Cause I didn't!"

"Really! Are you blind how obvious was that!" Hitomi spat.

"You making fun of me!?" sky spat back "cause I know you can't be making fun of me!"

"Yeah I'm making fun of you! Bitch!"

"Oooooh that's cold," Reno commented.

"Shut up!" the yelled simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"Bitch!" they yelled together again.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Cow!"

"SCHIZOPHRENIC SALMON!"

Sky slapped Hitomi in the face… who slapped back. Soon they were in a complete bitch fight. Sky was yanking hard at Hitomi's hair. Hitomi was scratching at sky's eyes.

Rufus watched on with an interested expression. Reno was nodding his head in approval, inwardly cheering them on and wolf whistling.

"What are you doing?" Rufus asked an eye brow rose in question.

Sky who was still holding Hitomi's hair looked at the men. "Well…" she began looking down at Hitomi who had her hands mere centimetres from her face "We were just…distracting you!" they yelled running past the two very confused men.

They ran down the halls. Sky noticing an open door pulled Hitomi in and slammed the door closed behind her. They breathed hard.

Sky felt along the wall. Searching for a light switch in the dark. Her hand hit a bulge. As she pressed it in the lights came on.

Hitomi's jaw went slack. Her eyes widened in wonder at the beautiful scene in front of her.

"Sky… sky… look… look…!"

"OH MY GOD!" sky said looking at her reflection on the floor "My hair's a mess!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what were looking at?"

"Err…the floor?" she questioned.

"No…the amazingly pretty bikes in front of us!"

"Oh right!" sky thought for a second "…pretty?"

"Don't you think they're pretty?"

"Yeah…but…it's just not something you would say."

"Shut up," she replied.

They walked around eyes glowing.

"Oooo!" sky yelled startling Hitomi. "Look at the pretty white enemy's bike Tomi!"

Her eyebrow rose in question "err…ok…you know…I don't think these have been used."

"Really? COOL!"

"So…should we take a couple?"

"I bags the goldy…white one!"

"Fine but I want the black and silver one!"

There was a loud bang on the door and voices yelled out.

"Uh-oh!" sky laughed nervously.

"You think! Come on lets go!"

They each ran to the bikes and were relieved when they saw the keys were in place.

Each of them revved the engine and headed for the now opening door.

Before the door could open however, they rammed into it knocking the people behind it backward.

They sped past Rufus. Sky blew him a sarcastic kiss.

"Bye-bye losers!" Hitomi yelled winking.

"Kiss my sweet ass goodbye!" Sky yelled spanking herself lightly.

Hitomi glared at her friend for the comment.

Sky turned to face the front but was startled as her bike began to judder as it collided with the stairs.

"This… is-s….pa…in…ful! Sky screeched out.

She let out a shaky laugh after looking at Hitomi who was holding on to the handle bars for life.

"This… ss… ss…ss-ucks….ss… ky!"

"Thisss…ss…iss…sooo…ff…un!"

They both jumped when they collided with the smooth floor and sped away from the building.

Meanwhile with Rufus-

"Woman these days," Rude choked out.

Rufus merely fumed.

* * *

a/n- ok…so its weird…well that's mostly Stef's fault but ok! Tell me what you think k….but…well…if u didn't like it….keep it 2 yourself k…I hate flamers…. btw bet ya noone can guess wat the title means...the person who guesses correctly will hav there very own charecter put into this fic:D hehe try ur best! 


End file.
